1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket for a power hand tool, and more particularly to an adjustable mounting bracket to convert a power hand tool to a table mounted tool. The mounting bracket in accordance with the present invention has a frame that can be adjusted to accommodate various types and sizes of power hand tools such as circular saws or routers.
2. Description of Related Art
In woodworking, circular saws and routers are frequently mounted in a table configuration to make precise cuts. The conventional mounting bracket for a power hand tool is configured to support a specific type and size tool. Consequently, the user must prepare a separate mounting bracket to mount a circular saw and another to mount a router. Different brands of power hand tools have different sizes and mounting configuration from one another. Consequently, the mounting bracket must be replaced when a power hand tool breaks and must be replaced by a new tool. Replacing the mounting bracket takes a lot of time and wastes time and material.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional mounting bracket for a power hand tool.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an adjustable mounting bracket for a power hand tool comprises two U-shaped frames juxtaposed to slide on and securely connected to each other by nuts and bolts. The length of the mounting bracket is adjusted to be suitable for various power hand tools such as a circular saw or a router of different sizes. The adjustable mounting bracket for a power hand tool includes multiple locking pieces for securely attaching the power hand tool to the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket and the attached power hand tool are attached to the bottom of a worktable so that the tool protrudes through the upper surface of the table.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.